EDVOTEK currently offers a wide selection of experiment modules in the area of molecular biology. Recently, AIDS education has become a public and health concern due to the finality of this disease. It is important to recognize that there has been significant development in other areas, particularly biotechnology, molecular biology, recombinant DNA and immunology, which are essential for the development of the technology. To date, very little in AIDS/HIV biotechnology "hands-on" resources are commercially available for incorporation into the classroom laboratory setting. The primary focus of this project is to explore the feasibility and potential for accelerating the incorporation of AIDS/HIV biotechnology into the health and science curricula through the development of educational support systems which integrate a variety of instructional materials. These materials, which EDVOTEK plans to offer to teachers will integrate "hands-on" experiment modules, teacher instruction guides and visual presentation materials in the basic sub- disciplines of AIDS/HIV biotechnology.